Love is Really Unique
by babeface12
Summary: After Dimitri says he doesn't love her anymore, Rose runs away. There she meets a family that accepts her. What happens when the gang is on a trip their car breaks down. They enter Rose's house. What happens there. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**I have many stories for this plot, but every time I make the story it ends bad so I tried this one. So please just read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy it all belongs to Richelle Mead

* * *

**

_**Rose's POV**_

Life just seems to hate me, every time something happy happened to me in the end it always seems to get messed up. First of all Dimitri hates me for some unknown reason and Lissa is taking care of him when I should. I wasn't happy when Dimitri told me "_love fades mine has" _its been really hard to focus on anything. I started school again but I was never the same for example its don't give any shit to Stan anymore or I never get in trouble. Dimitri is still avoiding me and when its time to train he avoids any physical contact with my body.

After months of this I have given up, I have tried to get back to my old carefree life but things got harder and much more painful. I have moped in my room for two weeks but I figured that nothing is going to happened if I just being a heart broken cliché little girl.

One day the perfect opportunity came Abe's old guardian died when he was driving. Abe was frantic for a new guardian, for many days I have thought about accepting the offer like what Tasha did with Dimitri. I confronted him and told him I agreed. Before we were about board something interesting scene happened….

_**Flash Back**_

_I still haven't told the gang -Christian, Adrian and Eddie- that I was leaving. Lissa and Dimitri weren't here still and I was fine with that I didn't want them to be here I wanted them to go to hell and stay there. I was in so much pain but I learned to let it go. The door came busting open and in popped in Abe._

"_Come on sweetheart tell your friends goodbye we gotta leave in like 2 hours and I know your still not packed." Abe told me still gasping for air, he is really an amazing father, he didn't have to run all the way here just to tell me something. A purposed cough stopped me from my thoughts._

"_Your leaving us Rose?" questioned Adrian, sure I loved him but I think that maybe he should move on. Have kids with someone that would actually enjoy his company not someone fake like me. I slowly nodded, looking down letting the tear down but I knew that somehow I will move on but will never know how to love again. _

"_I'm so sorry you guys but you know this place has so many memories from the past. Good or bad this place is like my hell, I cant live like this, like I am happy or glad that the love of my life is going to some moroi that WAS my best friend. I am so sorry we are breaking apart I know you guys also have been suffering and I am doing you guys a favor, this way your reputations will be okay and you guys wont be in danger." informed them shamefully. They maybe slowly dieing now but in the end they will always find their home. While I was talking Eddie, Christian, and Adrian stiffened that was when I caught the breeze that I once loved to smell. C'mon Rose be strong turn around and face him but the stronger person. _

_I turned around and there was my Russian god, Lissa was behind him in tears._

"_SOME MOROI I AM! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM SOME OF THOSE STUCKUP BITCHES THEY CALL ROYAL! I AM NOT IKE THAT I AM MUCH MORE THAN THAT I AM YOUR BEST FRIEND!" Lissa didn't seem done but I was wrong she was done. _

"_YOU THINK IT IS EASY SEEING YOU SNUGGLE WITH DIMITRI WHEN I SHOULD! I SAVED HIM YOU DIDN'T ALL YOU DID WAS STAKE HIM I WENT THROUGH THE BOTTOM OF THE EARTH JUST TO SAVE HIM AND HOW I GET RE PAYED BACK IS HIM LOATHING ME! YOUR ALSO ONE REASON I AM LEAVING FROM THIS STUPID FUCKING HELL THAT THEY SAY SCHOOL!" I screamed at her, through the bond she never thought I would ever say something like that to her but take that I am tired of you._

"_Go ahead fuck my best friend Dimitri, I hope your done playing with my heart and thanks for taking away my virginity away from me. C'mon Abe" I told him loud enough for the table to hear but not enough for the whole commons to hear. I grabbed Abe's arm and started to tug on him but somehow he wouldn't move at all. I turned to look at him __**(The gang doesn't know that Abe is her dad)**__, his face clearly showed anger. The whole commons turned to look at him and the scene right in front of me.. _

"_Dad c'mon I have to start packing up my things." I mumbled lowly to him. I didn't want everyone to start freaking out. _

"_Rose is this how you lived like without me? That is why you agreed to me offer didn't you so you could escape from this HELL" said Abe but said 'hell' real loud. _

_**End of Flash Back

* * *

**_

Before when I was 16 17 I would have laughed my ass off but know that I am 20 yes it has been 3 years without any contact with my family. But luckily I have made a new one their names are Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme they are great along with my father. Right now Carlisle and Abe are THE best fathers in the world. I love them so much.

_Beep…_

What the hell is with that stupid annoying beeping?

_Beep….._

Okay right now I will kill it!

_Beep…._

Oh you asked for it! I grabbed the 'alarm clock' and threw it to the wall that was when I heard a terrified scream I jumped from the comfort of my lovely bed and ran to the wall where now has a small hole enough for Alice to come in and start jumping on my bed telling me to wake up. The problem with my new family is that they never sleep so now I have a alarm clock that wont break, they are very early risers well not really they entertain themselves is by annoying the guardians and every time the guardians get so pissed off they run well not there full power just like a jog which by the ways is faster than a regular guardian running away from a strigoi. Hey did I mention that I was faster, have purple eyes, can control all the elements and my specialty THE DARKNESS! Yep I have figured that I have been gone so long that I have made new ones that actually let MYSELF come through and don't have to fake it. I don't know how that happens but it happened and I am very happy to find something that entertains me.

When I got here Abe made sure that I was welcomed to his fucking huge mansion. I mean like he has a this really huge pool like the size of a football stadium. The pool is around 50 meters and its cool but that was when Pavel drowned and I had to lift the big guy on my shoulder and that was when I had mastered my strength. It was fun throwing him on and off my shoulder but when he got to land he started chasing me around to PUSH me to the pool.

Well anyways back to reality, Alice was there still looking terrified I laughed out land. Alice now looked like she was going to slap the shit out of me.

"Rosemarie get your skinny ass back here and let me throw a alarm clock at you." Alice screamed at me but I was already half way down the stairs. I laughed and started jumping all around the room, but that was when I felt shock and hurt through the bond that I have ignored for 3 years.

"Alice what are they doing here?" I asked Alice when she finally caught up to me. Alice was glaring at me with a new alarm clock on her hand. I grin slowly crept on my face the thought that they were here were now all dismissed from my mind, only the thought of running before I get hit with a alarm clock AGAIN. I screamed and jumped over the couch where THEY were.

"Alice please give me mercy! I didn't mean to hit you with an alarm clock!" I teased her. She playfully growled and continued to chase me around the house.

"Ok ok ok you guys why are you running around the house in front of our guest?" questioned Emmett. I was shocked he was never the type to be serious the was when he screamed ME! Emmett grabbed the alarm clock from Alice's hand and played monkey in the middle with Alice the monkey. Its like playing football and it was sure fun. Alice was jumping all over the place but she couldn't get the damn alarm clock.

"You guys Carlisle said to stop making a commotion in front of our guest and that he was cooking so yeah and please SHUT UP!" called Bella from the kitchen, Carlisle and Bella were cooking for our 'guests'

A uncomfortable cough brought me back from my thoughts and my little game with Alice and Emmett. I turned to look at them but was shocked of how different they are. For once Dimitri got hotter he is like wine the older the more hotter. His endless brown eyes put me in a daze that got me dizzy I have missed them so much I was almost in tears.

"Whoa Rose you okay you stopped breathing?" asked Emmett waving his big hand close to my face, I grabbed his hand a twisted it like the game mercy but this time if I break his arm I could always put it back. His terrified scream made me laugh.

**Okay first chapter down and working on the second chapter. I hope you liked this because I certainly did. I hope you guys could please review and you know all authors do. So thank you for all for reading. Thanks**

***Kyra* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay second chapter, I am so glad you like this story and even I love it. I would like to thank everyone who commented it is really appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy it all belongs too Richelle mead**

_**Rose's POV**_

I laughed evilly and when I mean evilly I mean it. I was laughing so hard tears were coming down. Sadly Alice came in to his rescue and broke him away from me. I pouted and sat on the couch away from Emmett but still away from _my guests. _I coughed uncomfortably feeling the tension.

"So umm why are you guys here of all places?" I asked them staring at my feet. Through the bond I felt sympathy, anger, and jealousy. She was jealous that I might have replaced her with Alice wait until you meet Rosalie then you would die. I laughed out loud but shut up when Alice glared at me. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Umm well we were going back to Court when our car broke down so we came to the nearest houses and asked some guy named Carlisle and he let us through. I think he sensed we were vampires came he wasn't afraid to show off his fangs." Lissa informed us but of course I tuned out by staring at that soft velvety hair that only belonged to Dimitri. I turned when he stared at me and stood up but was only pushed down by Alice damn I her speed I mean she was standing across from me now she is sitting next to me. I sniffed not wanting to let Christian or Adrian see the badass Rose cry, but my fighting was useless a tear came out and I knew everyone saw it. Alice was staring at me wide eyed, seriously I never cried and when I do they mean serious. Alice led me outdoors to the balcony where I wanted to go in the first place ever since I found out that _they_ were here.

Right when I felt the air I broke down, and by broken down I mean full sobbing and tears coming out. I really don't know what I was crying for but I knew it was for a special person. I was glad that Alice was here with me instead of Emmett. If Emmett was here we would have laughed in my face and I don't think that it would help.

Alice let me take deep breaths before she started questioning me. I just shook my head no saying I don't want to talk about it. I knew she understood me and I knew that if I do want to talk about it I should talk to her. She nodded and left me alone to think, to wonder in my own thoughts, or maybe she knew if I go back in there I would start balling. I took one more glance of the moon before I entered the living room.

**Dimitri POV **

When Rose left to go to the balcony with Alice I suppose is her name, Lissa looked at me and it was obvious that she was jealous of Alice. Christian noticed this and rubbed her arm comfortably, I wish I could do that to Rose my love of my life, the one who captured my soul and kept it with her. Even though I said I didn't love her I was lying, I love her with my whole life I don't know what got over me but now my heart ached her.

"Okay the food is ready c'mon follow me" Carlisle said wow he seems laid back, he also looks like a fun dad. We all followed him to the kitchen and was so shocked to see that the dining table was stocked with food Rose must die every night with the serving they serve here. I heard a close chuckle I guess I must have a been that guy named Jasper he had this really obvious southern accent but unlike me I try to hide mines.

I guess we've been eating for like 20 minutes before Rose swept in looking ever so graceful. I was lost in her hair that just seems to go forever. She passed by me and I caught a sniff of her coconut smelling hair. I felt like fainting but I knew it was a sign of weakness and if I wanted to impress my beautiful Roza I must act strong. She gave a faint smile to Eddie and she got back a big smile from Eddie.

But when she looked at me her face morphed to pure pain, I guess it still hurts for her oh what the fuck it still hurts for me. I tried to loosen towards her but I couldn't break her fierce wall. That was when I caught her eye, oh my god what the fuck has happened to her eye. Why is her eye color PRUPLE? I tried so hard to rip myself from staring at her. I took another bite from my food which by the way is so good. I think Carlisle told me it was his special recipe Fettuccine Alfredo. Any ways, Rose was staring at us in awe, no I think we all were staring at her in awe.

"So how long do you guys think you guys are staying here?" Rose asked us with that velvety smooth voice of hers. That was when I stopped short, how long are we staying here? I was shocked when I answered "We really don't know, but we are sure that we need a place while our cars gets fixed". A flash of trouble crossed Ross's face.

"Well you guys are welcomed in staying here." said Esme Carlisle's wife. Esme looked at Rose and nodded, Rose responded by nodding back. I wonder what that was. Out of nowhere Rose screamed in the top of her lungs and it looked like it was purposed. All of a sudden everyone -Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme- hmmm Rosalie, I don't think I have met her.

"Okay I want to introduce you to my family you guys" Rose said gesturing to the people who were standing.

"Okay since you guys obviously know me but still I am Rosemarie Cullen Hathaway Mazur." Rose stated proudly, I took a glance at Janine and she too beamed with pride at Rose seeing as though Rose doesn't seem like she is shy about herself. Still so confident about herself.

"This is my annoying brother Emmett and his beautiful wife Rosalie" Rose said and Emmett pushed her to only him getting a sock on the face ouch. Rosalie smiled at Rose hmm I think I am going to get confused with both of them. I took another glance at Lissa and saw her jealously cloud her face. I also think I am going to get confuse with Rosalie and Lissa since they both look alike with the same hair and everything.

"This is my patient brother Jasper and his wife Alice who is by the way my best friend" Rose said smiling at them both. Jasper had a hint of smile on his face, Alice was jumpy when Rose said Jasper was her husband. Lissa now looked pissed off that she just stated something that was hurtful in front of her face.

"This is my nerdy brother Edward and his wonderful wife Bella" Rose said. Rose got a glare from Edward and a wonderful smile form Bella. Rose laughed a beautiful laugh that only she can make me melt.

**Lissa's POV**

She seems so happy now and I cant take that away from her, but she is my sister I will not stand a chance to see her slip away to a fake blonde Rosalie. I am so mad I think I was starting to collect the darkness and then it was gone. Oh no Rose took it away, I looked at Rose to see her once purple eyes turned to a torturously red. Red and purple what the fuck is happening.

Next thing I knew Rose punched the wall leaving a huge whole, damn strong much? I looked wide eyed at Rose, this wasn't the Rose I know and loved this is the devil. Emmett was trying to restrain her but he was failing badly and with a scream of help to Edward and Jasper they both pounced of Rose. It was clearly shown that all three of them were very strong but nothing and I mean NOTHING was restraining Rose. Every move everyone made Rose's eyes redder. I gasped and I knew one thing can hold her down her mentor and how Rose likes to call him her soul mate Dimitri.

"Dimitri only you can over power Rose and you know that." I told him over the ruckus that was going on in the kitchen. Dimitri gave me a slight nod and took over.

Dimitri told Edward and Jasper to let go and they complied, Emmett still took a hold of her back while took hold of her shoulders. Dimitri's force seemed to make her sag, Emmett still wasn't giving up still afraid of he lets her go she will thorough another fit. Dimitri forced her to look into his eyes and before Rose's eyes turned purple again I knew he saw those brown eyes that we all were used to. I tried to stifle a gasp but it soon came out like a strangled whimper. Rose took one look at me and I knew from then that Rose wanted to come and comfort from my little movement but Dimitri looked confused as to why Rose was looking at me with such passion and love but like sister love. I guess Dimitri didn't hear my little unneeded noise, I just looked away to embarrassed to look at anyone.

**I am super sorry that it is so short its just a little update before I go to Disneyland so yeah I promise you guys I will update before school starts.**

***Kyra***


End file.
